BETWEEN US chapter 4 (The Decision)
by jeonyoungjae
Summary: Mana yang harus dipilih ketika semua pilihan yang ada akan menyakiti orang yang kita cintai? Bagaimana jika pilihan yang ada hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri, orang yang kau cintai, atau orang yang kau sayangi? [BTS Fanficts, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, Jikook, Kookmin, Minkook. Romance, Hurt, Drama.]


**BETWEEN US Chapter 4 (the Decision)**

 **Main Cast :** Park Jimin x Jeon Jungkook

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt, Drama

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** BL, typho dimana-mana.

Jungkook mengerang pelan. Meregangkan sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Mengumpulkan bagian-bagian dari setiap kesadaran dalam dirinya. Dahinya mengernyit saat merasakan sedikit nyeri dibuku-buku jarinya. Potongan ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam kembali terlintas dalam benaknya. Membuatnya menghembuskan nafas berat. Disingkapkannya selimutnya, tak ingin berlama-lama dengan segala kecamuk pikiran dalam otaknya. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju dapur kecil yang ada disamping ruangan tengah dorm kecil itu. Tangannya meraba pegangan refrigator kecil yang ada disudut dapur. Mengambil sebotol air putih dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Lehernya bergerak perlahan saat cairan berwarna bening itu mengalir melewati tenggorokannya.

"Pagi..." suara itu membuat Jungkook menghentikan aktifitasnya. Menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap namja berkulit putih susu yang menggeser tubuhnya kesamping dan mengambil botol yang sama dengan yang Jungkook ambil tadi.

"Pagi hyung," ucap Jungkook sambil meletakkan gelas kosongnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati jendela kaca berukuran setengah badan yang memenuhi ruang tengah itu. Menarik gorden putih yang menutupinya. Membuat sinar putih itu masuk menembus kaca dan membiaskan cahayanya keseluruh ruangan.

"Dari mana kau tadi malam?" Tanya Yoongi yang sekarang sudah duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan gelas berisi air putih yang masih berada ditangannya.

"Kerja kelompok hyung." jawab Jungkook berbohong. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya disamping Yoongi.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak mengangkat ponselmu saat Taehyung menelpon? Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya dia?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Begitu pelan hingga hyungnya tak bisa mendengarnya. Entah kebohongan apa lagi yang harus diucapkannya.

"Kenapa Tae-hyung khawatir hyung? aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa aku akan menginap dirumah temanku." Jawab Jungkook. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah, ada perasaan bersalah yang menyelinap dalam benaknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang? Kau tahu, Taehyung tak bisa tidur tenang sebelum mendengar suaramu. Tapi kau malah tak mengangkat teleponmu. Dan jam berapa kau pulang ke dorm? Aku bahkan tak melihatmu." Tanya Yoongi lagi. Matanya menatap lekat kearah Jungkook, mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir dongsaengnya itu.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, karena itu aku pulang. Maaf aku tak mengangkat telponku, aku tak ingin diganggu saat belajar. Aku pulang jam 02.00 pagi." Jawab Jungkook dengan runtun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. Matanya menatap Jungkook seolah tak percaya.

"Eo hyung." jawab Jungkook singkat. Jari jemarinya saling meremas kuat.

"Jungkook ah, jika kau ada masalah kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Atau jika kau merasa tak nyaman denganku, kau bisa mengatakannya pada yang lainnya." Ucap Yoongi. Ada nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jungkook dari nya.

"Arasseo hyung." ucap Jungkook.

 _'_ _Andai aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai kekasihmu hyung.'_ ucap Jungkook dalam hati.

"Hyung, seperti apa perasaanmu pada Jimin hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. Matanya menatap Yoongi lekat, berharap jawaban yang keluar dari bibir hyungnya sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya?" Tanya Yoongi balik.

" Aku hanya ingin membandingkannya dengan perasaanku pada Taehyung hyung." jawab Jungkook kembali berbohong.

"Aku bahkan tak yakin seperti apa perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Jimin." Ucap Yoongi sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Jungkook tak mengerti.

"Aku yakin kau masih ingat seperti apa aku dulu. Namja kasar, egois, tak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain." Ada jeda sejenak dalam kalimat Yoongi. Mata Yoongi menerawang seolah mengingat ingat dirinya yang dulu.

"Tapi inilah aku sekarang. Aku tak bisa mengatakan aku sekarang adalah namja yang baik. Tapi aku yakin semuanya setuju jika aku bilang setidaknya aku lebih baik dari pada aku yang dulu. Dan itu semua karena dia." Ucap Yoongi. Sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas perlahan.

Jungkook membeku, sadar siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud hyungnya.

"Awalnya aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengannya. Aku begitu puas dengan duniaku. Note-note lagu yang berada disekelilingku. Tapi perlahan Jimin hadir. Begitu perlahan, hingga aku tak sempat membuat pertahananku untuk dirinya. Perlahan dia menunjukkan padaku bahwa ada yang namanya oranglain dalam hidup ini. Orang lain yang hadir untuk melengkapi. Jimin yang membuatku sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa membuat hidup kita menjadi lebih indah. Jimin bilang, Sekalipun satu alat musik bisa berbunyi indah jika dimainkan dengan benar, tapi semua itu akan kalah indah jika alat musik itu dimainkan dengan alat musik yang lain." Yoongi kembali tersenyum, kini terdapat rona merah samar dikedua pipinya.

"Dan ketika sadar aku telah benar-benar jatuh kedalam pesona Jimin. Entah kenapa aku yakin Jimin lah 'oranglain' itu dalam hidupku. Aku yang sebelumnya begitu tertutup dengan duniaku, menjadi begitu serakah akan Jimin. Hingga akhirnya aku tak dapat menyimpan perasaanku sendiri dan mengikat Jimin dengan statusnya sebagai namjachingu ku." Yoongi terkekeh pelan.

"Sekarang kau bisa menyimpulkan sendirikan bagaimana perasaanku pada Jimin? Eotte? Apakah perasaanmu sama dengan perasaanku?" Tanya Yoongi menatap Jungkook sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil. Hatinya begitu kelu mendengar setiap pernyataan Yoongi.

"Aku tak tahu dengan perasaanmu Jungkook ah, karena kita memang tak terlalu dekat. Tapi aku yakin Taehyung memiliki perasaan yang begitu besar untukmu." Ucap Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook.

. . . . . . .

Jungkook menatap namja yang masih tertidur pulas didepannya. Ada perasaan bersalah saat mengingat perkataan Yoongi padanya. Diamatinya wajah namja yang tertidur pulas itu. Tanpa sadar, perlahan tangan Jungkook terulur, mengusap rambut coklat milik namja itu.

Jungkook tersentak saat tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam dengan erat oleh namja yang dari tadi dikiranya tidur itu.

"Kau sudah bangun hyung?" Tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, menatap Jungkook dengan mata sayunya dan mengangguk pelan. Ditariknya tangan Jungkook, membuat tubuh Jungkook jatuh tepat disamping tubuhnya. Tangannya perlahan bergeser merengkuh pinggang Jungkook dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponmu? Kau kan tahu aku tak bisa tidur tanpa mendengar suaramu." Ucap Taehyung sambil menempelkan wajahnya kepunggung Jungkook dan menghirup aroma tubuh Jungkook dalam-dalam.

"Maaf hyung." hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku hanya merindukanmu Kookie ah" ucap Taehyung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jungkook hanya terdiam, menatap sendu kearah tangan Taehyung yang sekarang melingkari pinggangnya. Perasaannya begitu berkecamuk sekarang.

"Kenapa kau seperti anak kecil sekali hyung? Bagaimana jika suatu saat aku pergi?" ucapnya pelan.

"Aku memang anak kecil Kookie ah, karena itu aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu lepas dariku. Kau milikku. Jika kau pergi, aku bisa pastikan hidupku pasti akan berantakan sekali." Ucap Taehyung dengan kekehan khasnya.

Jungkook semakin merasa bersalah, entah apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Tadi malam begitu mudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengakui hubungannya dengan Jimin hyungnya, tapi sekarang dia merasa begitu enggan untuk mengucapkannya. Dia tak ingin menyakiti siapapun, terutama Taehyung hyung nya. Airmata itu perlahan turun dari kedua kelopak matanya. Tangan Jungkook perlahan mengusap lembut punggung tangan Taehyung yang melingkari pinggangnya. Sungguh Jungkook muak dengan pilihan yang ada didepannya.

. . . . . . .

 **Hyung, bisakah kita bertemu diluar sebentar sebelum kau pulang kedorm? Jam 07.00 malam Temui aku ditaman tadi malam hyung.**

 **From : Bunnie Kookie**

Jimin tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Tadi malam dia harus menginap dirumah temannya, karena akan mencurigakan jika dia pulang bersama dengan Jungkook. Dengan cepat jarinya mengetik balasan untuk Jungkook.

 **Arasseo. Aku merindukanmu Kook ah.**

 **To : Bunnie Kookie**

Dimasukkannya ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya. Matanya kembali menerawang keluar jendela. Menatap siluet pepohonan yang saling berkejar-kejaran dari jendela bus yang dinaikinya. Pikiran-pikiran tentang Jungkook, Yoongi dan Taehyung kembali memenuhi benaknya. Antara rasa egoisnya dan rasa sayangnya kepada hyungnya dan sahabatnya. Karena rasa sakit yang akan begitu banyak diberikannya kepada mereka. Jimin mendesah pelan, menghilangkan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali, seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

 _'_ _Aku harus mengatakan semuanya sekarang!'_ tekad Jimin dalam hati.

. . . . . .

Jungkook meremas jari jemarinya. Menghilangkan rasa kalut yang memenuhi benaknya. Bibirnya bergerak pelan, menggumamkan nama Taehyung dan Yoongi bergantian. Dipejamkannya matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa bimbang dalam hatinya.

 _'_ _Ini keputusan yang benar Jeon Jungkook. Jangan pernah menyakiti orang yang tak bersalah.'_ Ucap Jungkook dalam hati.

Jungkook terkesiap pelan saat merasakan lingkaran lengan dipundaknya.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun Kook-ah?" ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh pelan. Dilepaskannya pelukannya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Jungkook. Tangannya perlahan menarik tangan Jungkook, jari-jemarinya menaut erat disela-sela jari Jungkook.

"Aigoo, Kenapa aku sudah begitu merindukanmu." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum manis kearah Jungkook. Pipinya merona merah saat merasakan debaran jantungnya hanya karena tautan tangannya itu. Debaran yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Jungkook sekarang. Hanya bedanya, Jungkook ingin mengabaikan debaran itu sedangkan Jimin begitu menikmati debaran itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu disini? Kita bisa bertemu di dorm Kook-ah." Tanya Jimin.

Jungkook menatap Jimin lekat. Menarik nafasnya dan meyakinkan hatinya dengan setiap perkataan yang ingin diucapkannya saat ini.

"Hyung, ayo kita hentikan sampai disini." Ucap Jungkook dengan hati-hati. Rasanya begitu kelu untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tangan kanannya meremas ujung jaket yang dikenakannya, mencoba menghilangkan kebimbangan dalam hatinya.

Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan lekat, tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu Kook ah?" Tanya Jimin.

Jungkook menarik nafasnya lagi. Sungguh jika ada pilihan lain yang tak menyakiti siapapun kecuali dirinya, dia akan memilih pilihan itu. Dia begitu benci karena dia tahu betapa dia akan menyakiti namja yang paling dicintainya. Namja yang kini berada tepat disampingnya.

"Perasaan kita. Ayo hentikan sampai disini hyung." jawab Jungkook. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jungkook tahu, dia namja yang sangat bodoh. Keputusan tadi malam bahkan masih melekat diingatannya, harusnya dia tak perlu menyakiti Jimin hyung nya lagi. Harusnya dia tak perlu merasakan sakit karena ulahnya sendiri. Tapi sungguh, Jungkook lebih tak ingin Yoongi dan Taehyung hyungnya merasakan sakit karena ulahnya. Entah kenapa, dia sekarang benar-benar merasa menjadi namja yang begitu brengsek hingga mau merebut kebahagiaan dari dua orang yang begitu menyayanginya.

Jungkook ingin menghentikan semuanya sekarang. Mungkin dia akan memberikan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam pada Jimin hyungnya, tapi dia yakin, dengan Yoongi hyung yang begitu mencintai Jimin, luka Jimin akan sembuh secara perlahan-lahan. Tapi, Jungkook bahkan tak yakin tentang luka yang akan dirasakannya nanti.

Jimin memutar tubuhnya. menghadap tepat didepan Jungkook. Semakin tak percaya dengan yang didengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kook ah? Apa yang ingin kau hentikan? Bukankah tadi malam kita sudah sepakat akan mengatakan semuanya kepada mereka?" rentetan pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Jimin. Hatinya begitu kelu saat mendengarkan ucapan Jungkook. Ada perasaan sakit yang menghujam jauh didasar hatinya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena perasaan cintanya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi pada dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun hyung. Yoongi hyung dan Taehyung hyung tak bersalah sama sekali, aku tak ingin menyakiti mereka. Karena itu, mari kita hentikan perasaan kita ini hyung." ucap Jungkook lagi. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, tak sanggup menatap kedua mata Jimin, Karena dia tahu, dia pasti menggoreskan begitu banyak luka pada Jimin.

"Mwo? Ya! Kau pikir dengan berpura-pura mencintai mereka, itu akan membuat mereka bahagia? Itu tak menyakiti mereka?" ucap Jimin dengan nada tinggi. Perasaan sakit itu semakin terasa menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Ada rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Aku, apa kau tak berpikir kau menyakitiku?" ucap Jimin lagi. Air mata itu keluar begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Tak bisa membendung perasaan sakit dan kecewa dalam hatinya. Rasanya ada luka yang tergores dalam di hatinya. Membuatnya meringis dan terisak menahan sakit yang bahkan tak tampak itu.

Jungkook meremas kuat tangannya saat mendengarkan isakan tangis pelan dari Jimin. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya semakin kuat, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin memenuhi perasaannya. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk namja itu, mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal telah mengatakan semua perkataan tadi. Tapi jika teringat pada wajah merona Yoongi hyung saat menceritakan tentang Jimin hyungnya, mengingat betapa Taehyung hyung sangat membutuhkannya, membuat Jungkook enggan mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Mungkin, saat ini kita harus berpura-pura mencintai mereka, tapi aku yakin lama-kelamaan kita akan benar-benar mencintai mereka hyung. dan suatu saat nanti mungkin justru kita tak bisa hidup tanpa meraka." Ucap Jungkook.

Jungkook tertegun saat merasakan jemari Jimin menyentakkan dagunya. Membuat matanya menatap lurus ke mata Jimin.

"Kau pikir cinta bisa hilang dan hadir begitu saja hah? Apa kau bilang? 'Tak bisa hidup tanpa mereka?' " ucap Jimin seolah menekankan kata-kata yang diucapkan Jungkook tadi.

"Kau, aku tak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, bukan tanpa meraka PABO!" ucap Jimin setengah berteriak. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot kebawah. Kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuh kecilnya. Tangannya meremas kuat jari-jemari Jungkook, seolah meminta Jungkook menarik kembali ucapannya tadi.

"Aku tak bisa Kook-ah.. Aku tak bisa." Ucap Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Kau pasti bisa hyung. Waktu pasti bisa melakukannya. Waktu pasti bisa membuat perasaan kita berubah." Ucap Jungkook. Butiran air itu perlahan turun dari kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku hyung." ucap Jungkook lemah. Jungkook berjongkok tepat didepan Jimin, mengusap punggung tangan Jimin, berharap bisa menghapus sedikit perasaan sakit yang dirasakan oleh Jimin karena keputusannya.

Jimin menggeleng kuat. Dicengkeramnya bahu Jungkook dengan kuat.

"Anni! Aku suda bilang padamu Kook-ah, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. TAK AKAN PERNAH!" ucap Jimin dengan tegas.

Tangan Jungkook menggenggam tangan Jimin yang meremas bahunya.

"Aku mohon hyung. Aku mohon... Aku tak ingin menyakiti mereka." Ucap Jungkook sambil terisak pelan.

Jimin melepaskan cengkeramannya. Memeluk Jungkook dengan eratnya saat mendengar isakan dari bibir namja yang begitu dicintainya itu. Segala dinding pertahanannya seolah runtuh saat mendengar isakan dari dongsaengnya. Ia sadar Jungkook juga merasa sakit dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Jimin sadar Jungkook hanya tak ingin menyakiti hyung yang disayanginya. Tapi semua itu tak cukup membuat seorang Park Jimin dengan ikhlas melepaskan Jungkook.

"Aku tak bisa Kook. Aku tak bisa." ucap Jimin dengan pelan.

"Ayo kita coba hyung. Hanya… lupakan saja semua perasaan diantara kita." Ucap Jungkook masih dengan isakan kecilnya.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkannya?" Tanya Jimin akhirnya. Diusapnya air mata nya dengan punggung tangannya yang masih setia memeluk Jungkook dengan erat.

"Eo hyung." ucap Jungkook sambil mengangguk pelan. Tak peduli dengan segala keinginan terdalamnya untuk menarik kembali keputusannya itu.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook. Menatap Jungkook sebentar, sebelum berdiri.

"Aku tak yakin dengan semua rencanamu Kook-ah, tapi jika kau memang menginginkannya, aku akan menurutinya. Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal Kook, aku tak mau memaksakan perasaanku, dan kau tak berhak mengatur perasaanku nantinya. Dan..." ada jeda sejenak dari kalimat Jimin.

"jangan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanmu Kook-ah. Kau harus bahagia dengan keputusanmu hari ini." ucap Jimin penuh penekanan. Tangannya mengepal dengan begitu eratnya. Mencoba menguatkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan persetujuan dengan keputusan namjanya itu.

"Semoga berhasil.." ucap Jimin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Diusapnya kepala Jungkook pelan sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian. Membawa rasa sakit, takut dan kecewa yang memenuhi dirinya.

Dan yang tersisa ditaman itu sekarang hanyalah isakan tangis dari Jungkook. Isakan tangis antara rasa sakit karena melepaskan namja yang begitu dicintainya dan rasa takut karena keputusan yang diambilnya. Dia berharap waktu benar-benar akan mengembalikan semuanya ketempatnya. Dimana tak akan ada yang namanya menyakiti dan disakiti.

 **TBC**

Huaah, mianhae, ceritanya kali ini mungkin terkesan mendramatisir banget. Mianhae jika tidak memuaskan. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca. Jangan lupa review nya ne!

Kamsahamnida….


End file.
